Timeline/VR Troopers
A timeline of events in VR Troopers. Recent history *Tyler Steele goes missing for 10 years. 1994-1995 *Ryan Steele, JB Reese, and Kaitlin Star become VR Troopers for the first time. Kongbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Metaborg is destroyed by VR JB. *Laserbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Eliminator is destroyed by VR JB. *The Swordbot Brothers are defeated by VR Ryan, but escape. *Hammerbot is defeated by VR Ryan, while Spiderbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Slashbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Gunslinger is destroyed by VR JB. *Graybot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Drillbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Polarbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Jeb is briefly mutated into one of Grimlord's mutants. *VR Ryan faces Magician, Slice, Air Striker and Fighterbot, while VR JB destroys Shockerbot. *Chainbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Magician is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Metalbot is destroyed by VR Ryan, while Cobrot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Crabor is defeated by VR Ryan, while Frogbot is destroyed by VR JB, and Torpedobot self-destructs. *The Trooper Terminator is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Fistbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Frostbot is destroyed by VR JB, while General Ivar is briefly destroyed. *Cannonbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Diskbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Spitbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Dream Master is destroyed by VR Ryan, while Spikebot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Pollenbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Vacbot is destroyed by VR JB. *A rebuilt Metalbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Shoulderbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Crainoid is destroyed by VR JB. *Tyler Steele is discovered to have been turned into Dark Heart. *While VR Ryan battles Renegade, JB and Kaitlin meet the Ghost Biker. *Horrorbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Footbot is destroyed by VR JB. * *Crabor is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Terminoid is destroyed by VR JB, while a rebuilt Horrorbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Samson is destroyed by VR Kaitlin, while Electrobot is destroyed by VR JB. *JB is briefly changed into Transmutant who turns on Ryan, but he's able to turn him against Crabor. *Slice is defeated by VR Ryan who tosses him into a landmine, while Rollbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Combax is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Ryan and Jeb briefly switch bodies. Mechanoid is destroyed by VR JB. * *Fiddlebot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Dice is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Vanbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Skullbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Amy is briefly turned into the Red Python. *Amphibidor is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Shark Fin is destroyed by VR JB. *A rebuilt Magician is destroyed again by VR Ryan. 1995-1996 *Rapid Spore and later Irradiator are destroyed by VR JB, while Wolfbot and a rebuilt Slashbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. Ryan looses his powers but gains new ones. *Silkoid is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Gameoid is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Octobot is destroyed by VR JB. *Scissor Fist is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Stingbot and Serpentoid are both destroyed by VR JB. *Photobot is destroyed by VR JB. *Chlorophoid is destroyed by VR JB, while Vegbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Transgressor is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Arachnobot is destroyed by Doom Master. *Cycletron is destroyed by VR JB. *Obotatron is destroyed by VR JB. *Lizardbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Hydrabot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Athletetron is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Lizbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Oraclon is briefly destroyed by VR Ryan, while Transformatron is destroyed by VR JB and Kaitlin. * *Charmador is destroyed by VR Ryan. * *Bongotron is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Magnetabot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Cupitron is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Jailbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Ravagebot is destroyed by VR Ryan, while Bazookabot is destroyed by VR JB. *Duplitronic is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Desponda fights VR JB and Kaitilin. *Fogbot is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Puppetoid is destroyed by VR Ryan. *Conatron is destroyed by Fanbot. Fanbot is destroyed by VR JB. *Forkoid is destroyed by VR Ryan. See also *Timeline *Timeline (Beetleborgs) * ** **